Black dragonflight
| leader = Deathwing, Nefarian, Onyxia | height = Varies according to specific species and age}} thumb|A Black Drake *'Leader:' Deathwing the Destroyer/Neltharion the Earth-Warder *'Domain:' Protection/Earth (originally), Destruction *'Breath:' Fire, magma (fire and shadow magic) *'Locations:' **Burning Steppes **Blackrock Spire **Badlands **Dustwallow Marsh **Blade's Edge Mountains From the RPG Book: Manual of Monsters: :The dragon is a large, thick-built creature with a massive chest and a long, sinuous neck. Its hide is a rich, lustrous black with large scales that are supple yet hard as rock. A crest made of peaked bone soikes runs from its head and down its back, and bristles at the great beast grows angry. Its fangs shine a coppery-red, and deep inside its mouth a constant sulphurous light emits a faint glow. :While some call them "regal" , most civilized races say that llack dragons have a cruel, callous look to their serpentine faces. Black Dragons do not shed individual scales, but rather molt once a year - usually by spending a week resting within a lava flow of an active volcano, which peels off and consumes their discarded skin. The skin of a Black Dragon nearing its molt grows dull and grey. Black dragons are large creatures that pefer meat to all other fare. They spend their time hunting, as well as watching the various wars around the world, abd can often be found torturing prisoners, animals, or anything else unfortune enough to fall into their care. :Black Dragons were once earthwarders, caring for stone and mountain and using their formidable abilities to cause the rise and fall of terrain. They were to watch as the world of Azeroth changed and to maitain the boundries and lines of delineation between the races so that none would fall to war over land. They maintained this purpose for a time, living in relative harmony with the other races and shaping the land to better use. In those peaceful time, their leader was known as Neltharion, and his wisdom and power were renowned. Then came the madness that destroyed Neltharion's mind. But as the Black Dragons followed their leader into madness, so did their powers. They are no more the guardians of earth, but instead revel in fire and magma. Destruction is their art and death their goal. All other dragons of Azeroth fight against Deathwing's flight at every opportunity. History Black Dragons were once, like their aspect Neltharion, the defenders of Azeroth, living deep in the caverns of the earth. They shaped the lands, raised mountains, and created valleys. For countless milenia the black dragons and the other flights lived in peace and harmony and worked together to safeguard Azeroth from all forms of violence and destruction. Then they fell prey to the whispering of the Old Gods, Neltharion most of all. The other Aspects atributed Neltharion's oddness to his displeasement with the actions of the bold highborne Kaldorei. The Highborne had opened a portal for the Burning Legion and the demons began to invade Azeroth. Neltharion, having lost all sanity, created a device called the Dragon Soul, taking a portion of each dragons power, but he and the black flight did not contribute their own power, unknown to the other flights. He claimed the device was to fight the legion but in reality he planed on using it to take control of all of Azeroth, and make th e Black Flight rulers of the world. The Blacks betrayal was made known when Neltharion turned the device on the night elves, and eventualy the other dragons, going as far as virtualy erasing the Blue Dragonflight. The mortal defenders managed to ultimately defeat the legion, but the world was sundered. thumb|right|Dragons' End Over the next few millenia after The Sundering, the black dragonflight was nearly hunted to extinction by the Reds, Blues, Greens, and Bronzes. Deathwing (formerly Neltharion) allied with the Orcish Horde during the Second War and led the Orcs to the Demon Soul which the orcs used to enslave Alexstrasza and her flight. When the Horde was defeated, Deathwing went with them to Draenor with them, taking along a few remaining members of his flight and eggs. Prior to the destruction of Draenor Deathwing returned to Azeroth, abandonding his progeny in the doomed world. Deathwing atempted to rebuild his flight on Azeroth by stealing the eggs of his greatest foe, Alexstrasza, whom was still enslaved by the Dragonmaw. His plan went arwy and the Demon Soul was destroyed. With their powers returned to them, Alexstrasza and the other aspects chased Deathwing off, and he hasnt been seen since. The remaining Black Dragons now fight over who will rule the flight. Recently Nefarian and his youunger sister Onyxia have managed to take control over a large portion of the flight, and the two plot on how to take control of the mortal races of Azeroth. A large number of Black Dragons stranded on Outland have made the Blade's Edge Mountains their home. Their exact origins and how they came to be there is unknown. Many of these dragons met their end at the hands of Gruul the Dragonkiller, and some can be seen implaled on the rocky spires at Dragons' End. Humanoid Forms The preferred humanoid form of the Black Dragonflight when in disguise amongst mortals are humans with black hair and dark eyes. Though Black Dragons can easily take other forms, humans have been especially useful. The powerful and semi-industrial human kingdoms could more easily accomplish the goals of Deathwing and his ilk than the nomadic tauren, the magically-minded high elves, or the mountain-dwelling dwarves. Humans are also far less sensitive to the presence of dragons than other races. Night elves, for instance, can identify a dragon with relative ease. Known Black Dragons that have taken human form are listed in their dragon state and respective human names: The only known exception is Lady Sinestra who, when acting as an ambassador to the Dragonmaw clan, uses a Blood Elf guise isntead of a human one. *Deathwing/Neltharion as Lord Daval Prestor *Nefarian as Lord Victor Nefarius *Onyxia as Lady Katrana Prestor *Sabellian as Baron Sablemane *Kalaran the Deceiver as Kalaran Windblade Notable Members Black Dragon names are sometimes modifications of words usually used to describe an undesirable character trait. Other times, they can be based on words synonymous with the color black, darkness, or fire. Category:Dragons Category:Black Dragonflight